CP: A New Begining
by ShadowOfErebus
Summary: As the KPIA (Kou Paranormal Investigation Association) gets repeated calls by the students of Kisaragi Academy Senior High, they are forced to take an investigation down to the depths of hell itself. Feel free to contact me at for ideas, comments, ect or just review the story.
1. Authors Note

Author's Note:

The series Ghost was created by us at Spearhead Studios, so we decided to do a crossover of the two stories. All Copyright info is covered on our characters. The normal Corpse Party franchise and it's characters are not ours. Now, with that out of the way, we have to admit that the CP characters might be a little out of character. Contact us at spearheadreviews to give us your ideas.

Bis später,

Spearhead Studios


	2. Chapter 1: Stormclouds

Thunderstorms. The only natural disaster that I like. I sit on a rock on the beach looking up at the clouds gathering above. _Boom._ I close my eyes and let myself settle on the rock while I listen to the thunder. "Kaito-kun?" a voice says behind me. I jump a bit. Behind me is the figure of Isamu Nakano, a good friend of mine. "Isamu-chan? What are you doing here?" I ask, puzzled. Isamu-chan is one of those girls who prefer to stay indoors rather than go outside. Basically, she'd usually be up in her room checking her phone instead of coming out here. My relationship with Isamu-chan is a bit confusing if you've only just met us. She lives at my place, but we have no blood relationship. We're neither married or dating either. She's just my... Housemate I guess. I gave her a place to stay when her grandparents kicked her out of their lives when she decided to study parapsychology instead of the family specialty: Genetics. Isamu-chan smiles and sits next to me. "I'm not always holed up in my room, you know." she chides. I blush. "I'm not saying that. I've just never seen you out here before." I say. Still smiling, she says, "I come out here with Sachiko-chan all the time." She's talking about Sachiko Hayashi, the new girl at work. She's been here in Kou for at least two months, and she and Isamu-chan had become immediate friends. "I knew it." I say. Isamu-chan rests her head on my shoulder. We stare at the sky and watch the dark clouds devour the pale sun. I let out a short breath of air and I smile. I can't come out here much lately. There's been a huge amount of work. It seems that everyday is now just work, work, wo-

RING RING

Isamu-chan sits up. That's yours, Kaito-kun." she says. I rummage in my pockets until I find my phone and I pull it out. "Asami Hagino" reads the caller ID. Crap. Speaking of work, I flip open the phone and say, "Hello?"There's a moments pause before I finally hear the voice of my boss, Asami-san. "Kaito-kun, it's Asami." she states. "Yeah, I know." I answer, "What's up?" There's a frustrated sigh from the other end. This can't be good. "Well Kaito-kun, it seems that we've got ourselves another case." Before I can groan, she adds, "This is probably one of the biggest cases we've ever gotten." Hm. This has peaked my interest. "What is it? Mass suicide? An army of demons? Genocide? What?" I ask frantically. I see Isamu-chan frown and I realize how weird that had sounded. I frown and mouth the words, "It's nothing" to Isamu-chan. Asami-san is also apparently disturbed by my response because I hear her give off a long and loud sigh, full of air. An annoyed sigh. "No, Kaito-kun." she replies. "Then what?" I ask quickly. I'm interested in this. There's another long sigh from the phone. "I'll tell you what we're dealing with once you get your ass and Isamu-chan's ass over here. Don't be late." With that she hangs up. I put my phone back in my pocket and I look at Isamu-chan. "We've gotta go." Isamu-chan stays sitting, looking at the dark sea. "What's wrong?" I ask. Isamu-chan shakes her head and gets up. "It's nothing. I've just been getting these visions of an old school or something. The worst part is that I can feel something very evil within it. It's just not right." she says. I turn to Isamu-chan and frown. She stands there staring at me, all worried. I turn away from the beach and I start walking up the trail to my house with Isamu-chan right on my heels.


End file.
